Adiós Amor para tres
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Itachi está arrepentido de dejar a Hinata... pero ella ya lo olvidó y está con Sasuke. Curiosamente la encuentra en el centro comercial y aprevecha que cantan karaoke para enamorarla... pero ella le devuelve la canción y se despide con un adiós. Sasuhina!


**Hola!! Bueno... tal vez pensaran que soy una autora nueva en fanfic, nop, solo no he escrito muchos fics en español. Mi 'carrera', por así decir, en fanfic comenzó con una historia en español pero pronto la borré... sinceramente no me gustó... creo que antes era muy principiante y ni siquiera explicaba como se sentían! Usaba simbolos para describirlo! XDD en este momento me da risa. Bueno este es un Sasuhinaita. Pareja principal siendo el Sasuhina. Espero que lo disfruten, lean y dejen un review de paso! ;) Bueno los dejo, chau! -besos- **

**AMOR PARA TRES**

**.x.sasuhina.x. **

**.-.0.-.**

Itachi vio a su alrededor. Desde el comienzo de su carrera, el nunca gustó de las sesiones para firmar autografos. Él ya estaba harto. Siempre llenas de fanaticas que se tirarían de un puente si el por 'x' razon decidiera decirles que se tiraran de un puente. Es cierto, al principio era bastante divertido, ¡por dios! ¡Si por ellas fue que él dejó a su novia!

La decisión que llegó a lamentar más en su vida. Ella era dulce, tierna, cariñosa, su instinto maternal era gigantesco, sus padres la adoraban, era una excelente cocinera, si él venía herido por alguna razón (a veces simplemente por que su temperamento era muy fuerte y por ende... digamos que peleas físicas era algo común en la rutina de Uchiha Itachi), tambien tenía mucha paciencia (no muchas niñas aceptarían su mal carácter y aún asi venir como un perrito leal a curarlo todas las noches) en sí, ella era una joya; Un poco tímida, si es cierto, un atributo que el había querido borrar de el carácter de su esposa, pero era de las pocas cosas relativamente 'malas' de su personalidad. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, viendo si alguna chica tenía al menos una onza de lo que su ex-novia tenía. Curiosamente, divisó cabello indigo, algo que con los años el se dio cuenta que no era muy común, ya que en su vida solo vio a dos personas con cabello indigo... mejor dicho, un negro azulado con indicios de violeta- Su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, y su actualmente ex-novia, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sorprendido buscó a la persona con ese color de cabello, seguro que era su ex-novia, parecía que los dioses le estaban sonriendo, justo cuando el estaba lamentando la decisión de terminar la relación de tres años con su novia ¡aparece ella en el mismo lugar que él! Itachi tomó esto como una indicación de que tenía que hacer... recuperar a Hinata. Olvidando que estaba en una sesión de firma de autógrafos, y que habían miles de fanaticas de sus canciones en ese centro comercial, esquivando al mar de personas, escabulléndose por cada pequeño lugar sin personas para encontrar a su ex-novia(probablemente novia, en un futuro cercano). Finalmente cuando había logrado alejarse de sus fanáticas volvió a ver a su alrededor y encontró a Hinata.

Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, y cara. La tímida niña de dieciocho estaba de la mano de otra persona de cabello indigo, más especificamente ¡su hermano! Y para empeorar todo... parecía que su timidez había desaparecido. No solo estaba usando una falda que llegaba a medio muslo, sino que los dos estaban sentados en un café, esperando su turno para el karaoke. Una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de ella, aclarando sus ojos, ya muy claros, que ya no eran un tono de lavanda muy claro casi llegando a blanco... ahora tenían mucho más morado, ahora eran de un lavanda casi oscuro, llegando a violeta... probablemente ella estaba usando lentes de contacto.

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro. ¡Ya tenía el plan perfecto! Como ellos iban a cantar karaoke, simplemente, tenía que llegar al escenario, tomar el micrófono y cantarle alguna canción para enamorarla y hacer que deje a su tonto hermanito menor. Sus ojos siguieron a la chica, ya mucho mayor, y verla caminar de la mano con su hermanito bebé... lo cual, por más que le costaba aceptar que, él, Uchiha Itachi, sentía celos hacia su hermano menor y definitivamente ¡menos fortunado que él! Todo lo que Itachi tuvo Sasuke no, excepto el amor de su madre. Itachi desde pequeño era la manzana de los ojos de Fugaku, siempre había sido el hijo prodigio, el genio, la estrella de la casa... mientras sasuke... no. Pero eso sí, aún que su madre los quisiera a ambos mucho, Mikoto siempre le dió mucha más atención a Sasuke, ya que era una manera de balancear... pero no balanceó nada, por que Sasuke lo que más deseaba era ser el hijo predilecto de Fugaku... pero en vez de eso tenía el titulo de "oveja negra". El recuerdo hizo a Itachi reir.

El vio a Hinata moviendo sus caderas suavemente, casi hipnotizando a las otras personas. La linda chica llevó el microfono a sus labios y suavemente, casi arrullando dijo

"Buenas noches, nosotros cantaremos... Puede Ser"

_No sé si quedan amigos_

_Ni si existe el amor _

_Si puedo contar contigo _

_para hablar de dolor_

_Si existe alguien que escuche_

_cuando alzo la voz_

_y no sentirme sola_

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol_

_puede ser que el mal domine tus horas_

_o que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor_

_puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_

_Naces y vives solo  
Naces y vives solo  
Naces y vives solo _

Sasuke tomó su micrófono y suavemente continuó la canción.

_Voy haciendo mis planes  
Voy sabiendo quien soy  
Voy buscando mi parte  
Voy logrando el control  
Van jugando contigo  
Van rompiendo tu amor  
Van dejándote solo_

En ese momento los dos tomaron el microfono y un poco más alto cantaron.

_  
Naces y vives solo  
Naces y vives solo  
Puede Ser _

Sasuke continuó cantando solo está parte.

_Algo puede mejorar  
Algo que pueda encontrar  
Algo que me dé ese aliento  
Que me ayude a imaginar  
Y yo lo quiero lograr  
Y ya no quiero recordar  
Y darle tiempo a este momento  
Que me ayude a superar  
Que me dé tu sentimiento_

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol_

de nuevo cantaron juntos... y así en intervalos.

_puede ser que el mal domine tus horas_

_o que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor_

_puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol_

_puede ser que el mal domine tus horas_

_o que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor_

_puede ser que lo malo sea hoy_

Itachi frunció el ceño y se acercó, asegurándose que esos dos no lo vieran, a el encargado de las canciones. A su oído le susurro que le prestara otro micrófono y que de paso le pusiera Como Dueles en Los Labios de Maná. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Itachi apareció frente a Hinata y Sasuke, suavemente cantando la canción.

_Como dueles en los labios_

Como duele en todos lados

Como duelen sus caricias

Cuando ya se ha ido

Como me duele la ausencia

Como extraño su color de voz

Como falta su presencia en mi habitación

Como me duele el invierno

Como me duele el verano

Como me envenena el tiempo

Cuando tu no estas

Como duele estar viviendo

Como duele estar muriendo asi

Como me duele hasta el alma

En mi habitación

Como dueles en los labios

En todos lados soledad

Como dueles en los labiosen todos lados soledad

Como me duele no verte

Como duele en madrugada

Como me duele no verte

Como duele en madrugada

Como dueles en los labios

Como duele en madrugada

Como dueles en los labios

Como duele en madrugada 

La mirada de confusión y sorpresa en la cara de su ex-novia había logrado traer una sonrisa a sus labios. Hace tanto que no la veía tan de cerca. Pero tampoco perdió la mirada de odio que Sasuke le envió. Una carcajada contestó la interrogante silenciosa de Sasuke.

"Hinata... lo lamento... fui tonto... vuelve a mí" él vio cómo Sasuke estiró su brazo y con su mano tomó la de Hinata y suavemente la apretó. La cara de confusión y sorpresa de Hinata se disipó cuando ella se acercó al encargado de las canciones. Los dos hermanos vieron como la pequeña chica se acercó al encargado, y prontó el estaba moviendo su cabeza, contestando con un sí, a su pregunta. Ella volvió y con una sonrisa borró todas las dudas que Sasuke tenía. Una canción pegajosa comenzó a sonar, un estilo Latino... casi Ska... pero no estaban muy seguros. Con el microfono en sus manos y su voz melodiosa resonaba.

_Yo ya te olvidé, ya te dejé  
No volveré ahí a tus pies  
Mi corazón esta, en otra dimensión  
Una nueva ilusión  
Tu amor ya lo mató_

Sasuke entendió lo que ella estaba haciendo y el le siguió la pista y cantó lo que la pantalla decía.

_Dile que ya no lo quieres mas a él  
Qué estás conmigo  
que me quieres ser fiel  
que encontraste otro camino  
que te quedaste sola conmigo  
Ya no me importa lo que paso  
En el pasado todo quedo  
Dile que ahora ya tienes tu dueño  
que yo soy tu hombre  
Y que saque pañuelo_

Itachi miró a la pareja y inconscientemente dijo... Que?

Hinata respondió a su pregunta con una melodiosa risa y una mirada traviesa comenzó su verso.

_Mi vida ha cambiado  
La luz ya ha llegado  
Olvídate  
que algún día yo  
En tu memoria y en tu vida he estado_

Itachi entendió lo que hacían y simplemente cantó lo que la pantalla grande le decía que le tocaba. Leyendo lo que decía se identificó con ello y se lo cantó, apasionado.

_Por favor vuelve a mí  
que no puedo vivir sin ti  
Mi amor solo es para ti  
Te necesito pero aqui  
Eres la razón de mí vivir  
Y sin ti me voy a morir  
Perdona mi vida mis errores  
No te vayas no me abandones_

Cantando muy feliz Hinata contestó a el verso de Itachi, con el de la canción, gracioso que tan aplicable a la ocasión era esa canción.

_Eres el amor que me conquistó  
Lleno todo mi esplendor  
No busques mas razón  
No me digas amor  
Aqui no mando yo  
Y simplemente adiós  
Adiós_

Itachi con una mirada de sorpresa contestó Adiós?

Con eso Hinata bajó del escenario y le entregó el micrófono a el encargado, y tomando la mano de Sasuke, quien hizo lo mismo (entregarle de vuelta el micrófono al encargado) salieron del café, después de haber pagado por sus bebidas. Con una sonrisa grande en su rostro ella jaló a Sasuke hasta la fuente del centro comercial y con sus manos acariciando la cara de su novio le dio un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

"te amo..." dijo ella contra sus labios, sorprendentemente logrando que Sasuke se sonrojara.

**Jajaja, hace tanto que no escribía un fic en español... es refrescante por así decir... supongo que libera mi mente y evita un bloqueo mental. XDDD esta canción es divertida... la escuché hace poco, es un grupo muy nuevo, en total solo dos canciones de ellos he escuchado. Una se llama Furia Latina y la otra Amor para Tres. Originalmente iba a escribir el fic en inglés... pero como la canción es en español... pues no pude... ahora solo quiero ver que les parece. **

**Ah! Si! Las canciones son... tres. La primera es - Puede ser – de El canto del Loco con La oreja de Van gogh**

** La segunda es- Como dueles en los labios – de Maná**

** La tercera es - Amor para tres – de Arsenal **

**bueno me despido, espero que les haya gustado, y porfa dejen un review, así sabré si tengo futuro escribiendo en español. '**


End file.
